Patch - 2014.11.26
Maintenance Time *'7.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Dive Shot Q: ''The additional attack can now correctly trigger on-hit effects, life steal, critical damage, and critical damage can be increased by item effects or skill effects. *''Dive Shot Q: ''Now resets the animation of the next basic attack after use. *''Undead Time R: ''Fixed a bug that when using Dive Shot Q within the duration of this skill would reduce Sylvanas's Attack Speed and Dive Shot Q would not trigger its additional attacks. *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.264 seconds -> 0.178 seconds, and speeded up the playback speed of attack animation. *Basic attack range increased from 110 range -> 130 range *''Sweeping Universe - Break/Strike/Slice Q: ''The assault range of each cast increased from 180 range -> 200 range *''Sweeping Universe - Break/Strike/Slice Q: ''The radius of each damage effect increased from 130 radius -> 150 radius *''Sweeping Universe - Break/Strike/Slice Q: ''Optimized the assault speed and assault animation. *''Courageous Charge E: ''Before casting animation slightly increased, making its movement more coordinated. *''Power of the Stone Monkey R: ''Optimized the performance of the model, now upon activation the skill will increase the length of the weapon to match with the increased basic attack range. *''Sky Shaking Strike R: ''Optimized the performance upon activation, matching it with the actual effect. *''Betrayal of Miracle W: ''Adjusted its ability when Homura doesn't hold any weapon from "granting bonus Movement Speed" -> "teleporting Homura to the target location", cooldown increased from 15 second -> 20 seconds *''Girl's Determination R: ''Fixed a bug about the radius of the area that summoned additional Rocket Launchers was incorrect in some circumstances. *''Ship Doctor W: ''The radius of the aura and active effects reduced from 1000 radius -> 800 radius to match them with the description in skill TIPS. *''Migrate W: ''Will no longer be able to teleport invulnerable units. *''Prayer of Salvation Q: ''Cast range reduced from 650 range -> 550 range *''Girl's Dead End R: ''Cooldown increased from 80/70/60 seconds -> 90/80/70 seconds *''Prayer of Salvation Q: ''Cooldown increased from 6 seconds -> 12/11/10/9/8 seconds *''Cannon Flower Q: ''Cooldown increased from 6 seconds -> 12/11/10/9/8 seconds ---- Eternal Arena *The reward for the Daily First Win Activity adjusted from Double EXP Card -> 200 Gold ---- Eternal Battlefield *The reward for the Daily First Win Activity adjusted from Double Merit Card -> 200 Gold ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Momo Velia Deviluke's ( ) Cannon Flower could not be killed by any skill effect. *Fixed Ultraman's ( ) Specium Ray Q dealt too high critical damage. *Fixed Shirai Kuroko's ( ) Migrate W could teleport monsters. *Fixed a problem when Neptune ( ) used the 2nd cast of Victory Slash R to assault on the target and they instantly moved really far away using their skills (teleport, recall...etc) before she would hit them, she would still follow them until striking the side of them. *The visual effect of Substitute Scarecrow ( ) was not removed after the owner left the game room. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the description of Yuzuriha Inori's ( ) Elegy that its effect was triggered after Inori died rather than while dying. *Optimized the indicator radius of Queen of Pain's ( ) Sonic Wave R, matching it with the actual effect. *Optimized the indicator arrow of Artoria Pendragon's ( ) Meteor Strike Q and Twilight Strike Q, matching them with the actual effects. *Optimized the visual effect of Gray Fullbuster's ( ) Ice Make Floor R. *Added the frame show for the avatar of Kirito's ( ) Default Skin and Kiriko (GGO) Skin. *Optimized the death animation of minions. *Optimized the sound of some hero's basic attacks and skills. ---- Item Mall *Gokou Ruri ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM at 2014.12.05. *Futayo Honda ( ) on sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2014.11.28. *Tachibana Kanade ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold. *Akemi Homura ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold. *Added Daily Box ( ) to the Item Mall, on sale for 1 Diamond, the number of time each player can buy is limited to 1 box per day. Opening the box will get a random item with a low chance to get a random diamond item (items that can be brought with Diamonds only). ---- Added Content *Added new titles for some heroes. *Optimized the titles of some heroes. *Added Gem Decomposing System, now you can decompose gems at level 2 or above into the lower level gems. *Replaced Login BGM: Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon ED 2 - Stardust Melodia (by Ceui) *Replaced Illustration (CG) on the Login Interface. ---- ----